Choke
Choke Source is the eighteenth episode of season three, and the sixty-second episode overall. This episode is set to air on May 1, 2012. Filming for this episode ended on April 11, 2012 Source Source 2 Summary *Rachel and Kurt finally get to audition for NYADA, but their nerves are rattled when they find out it's for the dean Carmen Tibideaux (Whoopi Goldberg). Meanwhile, Coach Beiste (Dot-Marie Jones) reveals a secret, and Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) and Coach Roz (guest star NeNe Leakes) lend a helping hand." Source *The subject of domestic violence comes to the forefront when one of McKinley’s own admits to being in an abusive relationship; while students and teachers are stunned by the revelation, they rally to show their support. Puck *Puck makes a decision about his future after a meeting with his father. *When one of Puck’s schemes backfires, Finn and the guys stage an intervention to prevent their friend from making a terrible mistake. *Puck’s eyes are opened by an unexpected source, spurring him to take greater control of his destiny… but it may already be too late. Source NYADA *Rachel and Kurt finally get their chance to audition for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. *As Rachel and Kurt prepare for their all-important NYADA auditions, they get news that could send all their well-laid plans into a tailspin. *Probably Kurt will get in and Rachel won't. This is assumed because Tina is going to be helping the rejected applicant have a second chance, it is most likely that Kurt will get in since Lea Michele has been tweeting Tinchel scenes. (Tina + Rachel = Tinchel.) so therefore it is most likely true. Also the promo suggests that Rachel messes up, and it ends with Carmen Tibideaux saying "this audition is over." and Rachel looking horrified. *Rachel sings Don't rain on my Parade for her audition (promo) Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Domestic violence affects students and teachers at McKinley. Source *One of McKinley's own admits to being in an abusive relationship. Source Rachel, Kurt, and Carmen Tibideaux *This episode will contain the NYADA auditions. Source *One will get into NYADA, the other won't. Source *Whoopi Goldberg has signed on for an extremely pivotal multi-episode arc. She will play Carmen Tibideaux, a theatrical grande dame and a professor at New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) who travels to Ohio to preside over Kurt and Rachel's auditions — and apparently she sticks around long enough to deliver a verdict: She'll appear in roughly three episodes, the first of which is set to air on May 1. Source Coach Beiste *This is a great episode for Coach Beiste. Source *Coach Beiste has a scene with some of the ladies. Source Puck and Cougar *Puck and will have a storyline with yet another cougar. Source James Elliot * He is a potentially recurring character, who dropped out of high school, became a young dad, and then left his wife and kid. He's also got a little bit of a sense of danger about him. Source Scenes * Damian filmed a bro scene for this episode Source * A scene in the auditorium with the Cheerios. Source * Lea filmed a scene in the auditorium, she is singing a Kelly Clarkson song Source * Whoopi Goldberg is on set and has filmed a scene with Lea Source, and Chris is filming his NYADA audition in the auditorium (3/28) Source as is Lea Source * Lea filmed another scene with Whoopi (3/30) Source * Lea and Whoopi were later joined by Jenna for a scene Source * Kurt's audition will include a lot of high kicks. Source * Lea and Jenna filmed a scene. Source Source * Chris filmed something 'really cool'. Source Chris and Lea filmed the NYADA auditions. Source 1 Source 2 Kurt's audition involved him wearing a cape. Source Production *They are looking for a group of high school kids that have a "Metal," "Punk," and "Goth" look to them. Source **These people are going to be used for Puck's solo performance. (as seen in the images below) Music Mark *Mark Salling was in the studio. Source Chris *They also tweeted that Chris has a song. Possibly his solo from 3x17. Source Source Jenna and Lea *Jenna and Lea were in the studio but not necessarily for the same song Source *Lea tweeted she recorded a Kelly Clarkson song. Source *Jenna was in the studio to record a song she's been wanting to do all season. Source Cory *Cory was in the studio. Source Vanessa and Heather *Vanessa and Heather were in the studio. Source Songs All Songs are Confirmed By Amazon *'Cry' by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rachel. *'School’s Out ' by Alice Cooper. Sung by Puck. *'Shake It Out' by Florence + The Machine. Sung by Tina. *'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago. Sung by TBA. *'The Rain in Spain' from My Fair Lady. Sung by TBA. *'Not the Boy Next Door' from The Boy From Oz. Sung by TBA *'Don't Rain On My Parade' from Funny Girl. Sung By Rachel (Source: Promo) Song Notes *Kurt will be singing a solo for his NYADA audition.SourceSource Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Thomas Calabro as James Elliot Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Source Trivia *Tina's third released solo. The others were "True Colors" and "I Follow Rivers". *9th time in Glee where a song is re-sung #The First was You're The One That I Want sung in Pilot and Hairography #The Second was Don't Stop Believin' sung in Pilot and Sectionals then re-sung again in Journey #The Third was Proud Mary sung in Wheels and Sectionals #The Fourth was And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going both sung in Sectionals #The Fifth was All By Myself sung in Showmance and The Night of Neglect #The Sixth was Big Spender in Dream On then The Purple Piano Project #The Seventh was Tonight in Preggers and The First Time #The Eight was I Kissed a Girl in Pilot and then in I Kissed a Girl #This time Don't Rain on My Parade is re-used, first being sung in "Sectionals" *Second time Tina sings a song sung by Florence + the Machine, ''the other song was a duet with Mercedes in Special Education (Dog Days Are Over ) *Shake It Out is the first song of ''Florence + The Machine's album Ceremonials to be featured on Glee. *First Puck song since Extraordinary Merry Christmas. Gallery finn.jpg tumblr_m100flTUwT1qbd895o2_500.jpg tumblr_m10kivHwwy1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg instagr.am.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfzo4 500.jpg Tumblr m17p8u7qjz1r4ezfz.jpg metalpuck.jpg |Puck in his solo tumblr_m1klmhDIJ51qcf3p6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m1mmj5GxMV1qe8zdco1_500.jpg|Tina solo on auditorium set ??? tumblr_m2lbzt3Psx1qcf3p6o1_500.jpg Dashboard-1.jpeg Dashboard-2.jpeg Dashboard-3.jpeg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m2wkfnKSsN1qh0jufo6_1280.jpg Carmen (NYADA).PNG|Carmen (NYADA) Finchel 1.PNG|Finchel 1 Finchel 2.PNG|Finchel 2 Kurt.PNG|Kurt Rachel Choke 1.PNG|Rachel Chokes In Her Audition 00.jpg|Haha I love this. Videos Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes